Three Thirds of a Whole
by Mayle
Summary: Harry and Draco have been living together and loving each other for quite some time, but something suddenly makes the relationship rocky. (Please note this is a fast-paced one-shot)


"Get off," Draco muttered.

Harry pouted at him and Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's entirely too early for your shenanigans, Harry Potter," Draco said firmly.

Harry sighed and rolled away. He lay on his side and looked at Draco who was trying to ignore him and go to sleep.

"Are you going to work today?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but that's three hours from now," Draco answered, "So let me sleep some more."

Harry frowned, but rolled out of bed and left Draco to sleep. It seemed like that was all Draco did any more. Harry closed the door a little more forcefully than he'd intended to and stomped down to the kitchen

"Is something the matter, Master Harry?" Kreacher asked as Harry entered the kitchen.

"I just wonder if I'm the only one who loves in this house…" Harry said quietly.

"Master Draco loves," Kreacher answered, continuing on with what he was doing, "Kreacher loves too."

Harry looked at the elf in surprise.

"Who do you love, Kreacher?" Harry questioned, but quickly added, "You don't have to answer."

"Kreacher loves Masters Harry and Draco of course!" Kreacher answered brightly, beaming at Harry.

Harry smiled back at the elf, his mood suddenly lifting.

"So who does Draco love?" Harry asked, "Since you said he loves."

"Kreacher only sees Master Draco loving very few people," Kreacher answered, "Only one he looks at with very much love that Kreacher only be seeing from one other person. They be looking like there is no one else in world when theys be looking at each other."

Harry's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Who's the other one then?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Master Harry bes the other one!" Kreacher answered, turning away to do something with the food he was cooking, "Master Harry sees Master Draco as the only other person. He loves Master Draco very much and Master Draco loves him very much back!"

Harry smiled at that. Maybe he was just overthinking Draco's behavior lately.

"Master Draco doesn't like to be talked about when he's not in the room," came a cool voice from the doorway.

Harry whipped around to see Draco leaning against the doorframe looking rather tired and irritated. Harry came forward and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry," Harry said, "Kreacher was just answering my questions."

"Whatever," Draco mumbled, walking around Harry and sitting at the table.

Harry frowned, but reminded himself of what Kreacher said. He sat at the table at his usual spot across from Draco. Draco didn't look at him, though and instead laid his head on the table, waiting for Kreacher to be done with breakfast. They ate in silence and when Draco left for work, he didn't give Harry his usual good bye kiss. Harry scowled at the closed door. He sighed heavily and wondered into the room with the books (was it really a library?). He distracted himself by reading a really interesting book about Quidditch injuries throughout history.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to sounds of puking. He wrinkled his nose and followed the sounds to the bathroom, where Draco was kneeling in front of the toilet. Harry hurried forward and pulled Draco's hair (which had gotten a bit long) from his face as he vomited again. Harry noted the involuntary tears dripping from Draco's eyes and the tremor running through the other man.

"You're not going to work," Harry said firmly.

"No duh, dipshit," Draco managed shakily.

Harry felt hurt by the insult, but reminded himself that Draco was sick and everyone was irritable when they're sick. After a few moments, Draco moved to stand up and Harry helped him up. Draco smacked away his hands once he got on his own two feet. Harry backed off, being wary of Draco's Slytherin pride. Draco went to the sink and shakily washed his face off. He shuffled back to their room and Harry trailed behind him. Draco stopped just inside the door and turned back to Harry.

"Leave me alone," he said quietly.

He then slammed the door in the face of a very shocked Harry.

Harry sat by the door for most of the next few days, only moving to get food and go to the bathroom. He heard sniffling a lot on the other side, but he attributed that to Draco being sick. After a few days Draco emerged, seemingly perfectly healthy and life resumed as normal. Except for a fair amount of rudeness and touchiness.

Harry didn't know what to do, so he just went about his business. Draco avoided Harry quite a lot and it hurt Harry, but he knew that Draco wouldn't open up until he was ready. So they danced around for a few weeks until Harry couldn't stand it any longer and he finally cornered Draco in their bedroom. He advanced on Draco until Draco's back hit a wall and he grabbed Draco's shoulders.

"What is wrong with you?!" Harry demanded, "Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm pregnant, idiot!" Draco snapped at him.

Harry opened his mouth to retort something angry when the words hit him like a freight train. He gaped for several moments, and then smiled, then gaped some more, then smiled again, and finally gave Draco a confused look.

"I don't understand," Harry mumbled, "How can you be pregnant?"

"_Someone _poisoned me," Draco answered in a heated voice, "With something called artificiosae útero which is Latin for "artificial womb"."

Harry gaped at him some more and suddenly found his hands at Draco's waist. He looked down at Draco's normally thin frame to see that he'd grown a tiny amount of pudge (a _really _tiny amount) when Harry wasn't looking.

"We have to…we have to take you to a doctor," Harry mumbled, hardly able to contain the vast amount of emotions that threathened to cause him to pass out, "How far…how long have you…."

"Three months," Draco stated bluntly.

"Holy shit!" Harry blurted, "We need to get you to the doctor as soon as possible! Things could go wrong! Oh my lord! Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"Because I don't want it," Draco said in a quiet, fierce voice.

Harry slapped him before the words entirely processed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Harry shouted.

Draco looked at him with wide, tearful eyes. His hand touched the red spot on his face.

"You'll love it more than me," Draco whispered.

Harry had the urge to slap him again. He quelled it and took a deep, calming breath.

"Draco you are the dumbest person I know sometimes," Harry said quietly, smiling softly, "I would love the baby, Draco. But no more than you and no less than you. It's a different sort of love."

Draco blinked rapidly and looked away briefly. Then he turned back to Harry.

"Really?" he questioned hesitantly.

"Really," Harry said, grinning at him.

He looked back down to Draco's slightly swollen body (seriously, he was barely bigger than before!). He put his hand on the surprisingly hard new bulge attached to Draco's front. It didn't seem much different than before. Harry ran his hands over Draco. Draco was perfectly still as he did so.

"What do you think is in there?" Harry whispered.

"A baby, obviously," Draco answered in an exasperated voice.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I mean what type of baby," Harry murmured, "A boy or a girl? Will they be a wizard? Blonde hair or black? Grey eyes or green? Will they need glasses? Will they-?"

Draco pressed a finger to Harry's lips.

"A boy," Draco said, his eyebrows coming together in concentration, "Yes, obviously he will be. He'll have my hair, because it's spectacular and your eyes because they're beautiful. And no glasses because glasses are atrocious."

Harry blinked at him and then laughed.

"Just because that's what you think is perfect?" he questioned lightly.

"Obviously," Draco answered in a haughty voice.

* * *

Months later, when the baby was born, he had a mop of unruly black hair and grey eyes. Harry beamed proudly at the boy, glad that he was already deciding to defy Draco. When Draco held the boy, James Lucius Malfoy-Potter, he burst into tears and bawled for a good five minutes before James started giggling. He stared down at the tiny baby in wonder. Did babies usually start laughing this soon? Harry came over and looked down at the giggling baby. He grinned widely at the tiny bundle.

"Good boy, cheering up your mommy like that," Harry said brightly.

"Do not tell him I'm his mother!" Draco snapped, "It will confuse him."

He looked back at James whose tiny laughter had died out.

"You are a lucky son-of-a-bitch, you know that James?" Draco said bluntly to the baby.

Harry hit him on the arm and glared at him.

"Don't call yourself a bitch," he said straight-faced, "It will confuse him."

Draco glared at him and then they both started laughing. James looked at them with giant grey eyes and Draco kissed the tiny boy's cheek.

"You really are lucky though," Draco whispered, "You've got the best dad ever."

"Yes, and his name is Draco Malfoy," Harry added in an equal whisper, leaning forward to also kiss James.

That's when Draco really realized that having James didn't change anything for the worst. It made things better. It made them realize how much they loved each other. It had Draco tearing up all over again and threw his unoccupied arm over his eyes. Harry took James from him and turned slightly.

"Don't mind your daddy, James," Harry whispered (not very quietly), "He's just so emotional."

Draco scowled at him.

"It's all these damn hormones!" Draco insisted through tears, "I can't help it!"

"Uh-huh," Harry smirked at him, "Whatever you say, daddy. Isn't that right, James? Whatever daddy says goes, right?"

James made a cute cooing noise and Draco dissolved into tears once again.

"Just don't forget it!" Draco choked out.

Harry laughed loudly as Draco wiped at his tear-stained face. That's the exact moment that a pounding knock came at the door. Harry gave James back to Draco and went to open the door. He was met with a flood of red hair, gifts and congratulations. Draco warily held James closer to him. the sea surged over to Draco and crowded around his bed.

"Aww! He's adorable!"

"His hair is black not blonde!"

"Told you!"

"You owe me five galleons!"

"Ha! Grey eyes! What did I say?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!"

There was some more like talking and the exchange of galleons. Draco blinked rapidly, becoming aware that they'd been betting on what James would look like. He frowned slightly at that, but guessed that he should just allow them their fun. James was looking up at all the red heads (Hermione was back talking to Harry) with a curious look. Draco was surprised yet again at how he looked around as though he'd been in the world longer than a few hours.

Everyone wanted to hold him, but he shrieked loudly with everyone except Ron. Draco frowned, unsure of whether he liked that or not. Ron matched his look as he sat down with the little bundle. He turned his red head to look down at the baby. James looked at him and blinked owlishly.

"Uh, hi…" Ron said, clearly nervous, "My name's Ron. I'm your godfather. I'm your dad's best friend, you know. The brunette, not the blonde. The blonde is a git."

"Ronald!" Hermione barked at him.

Ron didn't look up from the baby.

"But he helped save my life once," Ron said quietly to the still baby in his arms, "So I guess he's not all bad. But you'll be just like him. I can tell by the way your lip moves up when you look at me. You already have a sneer and you're only a few hours old. I hope you like me more than he does though. And I hope I can be like Harry's godfather for you. Did you know he escaped prison to be there for your dad? He was an animagus though, so he's obviously cooler than me. But I helped save your dad's life a few times…this one time I saved him from drowning, the idiot. He jumped in freezing cold water to retrieve a sword. This cursed necklace he was wearing didn't like that, so it tried to drown him. But I saved him, because he's my best friend. Though, sometimes I forgot that, I always remembered again. Mostly because your godmother reminded me. Her name is Hermione by the way. I love her like your dads love each other, so I guess you're pretty set for life. Two amazing dads, though one can be pretty idiotic and the other one is a git, and two totally awesome godparents. Not to mention that you're going to inherit their good looks and get married to someone wonderful and have children of your own. But that's going to be awhile. The first thing that will happen is you'll grow up and turn 11, then you'll get on the Hogwarts Express and meet someone that you think is pretty cool. then you'll probably meet a git that makes fun of you before he really knows you, probably for some stupid reason you can't control, like how rich or poor your family is."

Draco blushed as Ron's eyes flicked up and settled on him for a moment, before returning to James.

"But then, some years later," Ron started up again, "You'll find out that he's got it worse than you. You'll have a loving family, but he won't. He'll have a mum and a dad that are cold and distant. Likely abusive too. And he'll be mad that you have a great family, but he doesn't really hate you. He just envies you."

Draco felt as though the air had been sucked out of his lungs. How in the world had Ron known all that? He looked to Harry who was smiling softly at his best friend. He looked around the room at everyone who was tearing up and smiling.

"Anyway, in the long run," Ron continued, "It won't be so bad, because when you realize all that, you don't mind him being a git so much."

Draco promptly buried his face in his hands and started bawling. Everyone jumped and turned to him. Harry stifled a laugh.

"It's the hormones," Harry said to everyone, "They're making him a bit emotional."

He looked back at Ron who had looked up. He looked rather dazed and confused as though he didn't know that anyone could hear him. Ron shrugged and looked back to James.

"Oh, one more thing, little guy," Ron said, "The Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason. Seriously, do not go in there. You're best friend is going to try to convince you telling you that you have to, because you have to save a mad half-giant, but do not do it. Trust me on this one."

That's when Harry's stifled laugh burst from his mouth. He laughed and laughed, but Ron did not look amused.

"Not funny, Harry," Ron muttered at him, "I hate spiders."

That's when a nurse came in and said everyone needed to leave. Ron shuffled over and gingerly gave James back to Draco. As he turned, Draco grabbed his arm.

"Thanks, Ron," Draco said quietly.

"You're welcome, Draco," Ron answered, not missing the use of his first name.

With that, the sea surged back out again, leaving Draco, Harry and James alone in the room. Harry sat down on Draco's bed and leaned his head onto the other man's shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered gently.

"I love you too," Draco answered immediately, "Now let me sleep, already."

Harry laughed slightly and moved James so that he was nestled between the two of them. Harry and James fell asleep soon thereafter. But Draco was still awake. He looked at the two black haired bodies sleeping next to him. He suddenly felt very whole. He was complete. This is how he was supposed to be.

* * *

**Little note: When I started this, it was for a sequel of another story, but it quickly became something entirely different. So I puked out a little domestic one-shot for ya. Hope you liked it! And I don't normally do Mpreg, so yeah...This is my first. Hope it's satisfactory. **


End file.
